The Side Unseen
by StawHatCerberus
Summary: everyone has that side of them that they keep hidden, the side that if known would have others turn from them. Luffy is no exception.


The sight unseen

it was quiet, not as quiet as I would've liked, but quiet all the same. It was past midnight, all the shops closed in the streets deserve all the townspeople were surely fast asleep in their beds. I was told that it would be a perfect night, not a single storm cloud in sight which made it perfect for my task. Like I said it was late and everyone should be asleep, but I still wear all black and hid my face just in case. We retire would attract too much attention before was discovered_._ _If I was discovered_, yeah right. I should have known that was asking too much. Speaking to a Marine base in barring a few things would go unnoticed. I was almost halfway through town when the siren went off. It woke a few of the townsfolk from their beds, but it wasn't worried, don't spend your life living with the people I do about learning.

I left the main road inducted to the back alleys; the smaller the weeks with the trash in Paris was seeping into my clothes in collecting on my shoes. I'll have to clean them before anyone would notice. Your chats with coming from center of town, _those doing sure do fast_, pages to that they coming back, its contents barely making a sound, before continuing on my way. I could have been back at the ship by now, but he avoided using my powers that be bad if someone and started pursuing me before I complete my plan. After what like forever of running in hiding for Marines, I finally saw my ship, its large lion had unmistakable. Quickly scanning my surroundings, but decided it was all right to stretch the few feet to the top to get on the ship. The anchor and growing the sales, and made sure we were at a bar in the distance are you be recognized sure before I went to my private room to change my clothes and layout my stash. Winnebago side, I placed one by one my items on the table: skeleton key, one map and just a few papers holding personal information on one admiral Akainu, excuse me, fleet Admiral Sakazuki. Snarling, I pinned up the map a little too forcefully before sliding the rest of my papers into one of the many folders I kept in my little room. I had everything I needed, well, almost everything. We opening the folder, I pulled out the formula ( if you call it that) but I, a mechanical doctor friend of mine. I need for this to work was ceased own, if that is it actually worked. Can't believe this Marine basin have any system cops are changed, but I looked all too hard for those. Letting out a jaw cracking on, I returned to formula to folder before blowing out the candle I had lit, before making my way to bed, only after making sure the doors locked. I probably should stay up and man the wheel, but I'm beat and I don't want to have to explain why I was up before anyone else in steering the ship.

I knew would be fine, sales through the night before. Besides my first mates on watch and I'm pretty sure miss smarty-pants is a reading a history book. Only crap! I completely forgot about that. What if she saw me return? If she's up I know she noticed the ship moving. I'll have to plain cool tomorrow, we do see she said anything. Commonly pounding heart, I climb into my hammock and tried 60 comfortable. I still too wound up for sleep so I lied there staring at the ceiling going over every detail of my plan as I listen to the snores of my crew. I love them to death, the all my family after all, but nothing was going to stop me from my goal, not even them. For I, Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, will have my revenge.

_**xXx**_

It's been three nights since we left and everyone has practically forgotten our sudden departure. Well, everyone except for Zoro. He's been paying me more attention than usual. Damn that haki of his, now that he is watching I'll have to be even more careful when I sneak off at night. Anyway, Nami says it will take three more days until he reached the next island so in the meantime I'll have to play it cool and dumb it down some more, which means I'll have to be more careful with what I say and do. This is such a pain, I'll have to do all my work at night since I have to spend my days fooling around up deck. Well since my time is precious might as well forget about them I get to work. Sitting down, I grab my folder and pulled out the map of the island of Martaken. Not only will we be landing there in three weeks it is also the island where the birthday party of Admiral Sakazuki was to be held. What a bunch of crap. I knew the real reason for this party and wasn't for some stupid birthday. In three weeks' time would be the anniversary of the battle Marine Ford, the very day that that man ended my brother's life and took him away from me forever.

_Akainu murdered my brother and they're throwing him a freakin' party_! In my anger I had lashed out and have broken my lantern, plunging me into darkness_. I'll have to watch my temper too, it's_ _not what the old me would of done_. Drawing a few deep calming breaths, I carefully picked up the broken pieces of the lantern a threw them in the trash, making a mental note to take care of it later. Rummaging around, I found the spare candles and sent one on the desk and lighting it. Returning to the map I began to plan the quickest ways to get in and out without drawing too much attention, Shouldn't be too hard with my skills and everyone being drunk. What fools, in this new day and age with Pirates rampaging more than usual the Marines can't afford partying and getting wasted. No way Akainu would approve, so why was he attending? What reason would he have for traveling this far from Marine HQ for a pointless get-together. Unless… "Unless the anniversary party is another cover." I spoke aloud as it dawned on me. Basil Hawkins, another captain from the worst generation, went missing a couple days ago, last seen heading to the same island were going to now.

The island of Martaken was a decent sized island, not heavily populated so it doesn't normally get too much activity. Basil's disappearance and Akainu's arrival have to be more than coincidence. The only thing that makes sense would be that somehow Basil Hawkins was captured and was being held somewhere on Martaken until he could be transported and since Hawkins is seen as a big threat to the Navy Akainu himself would show up to collect Hawkins. The detail on how Hawkins was captured could wait, right now I had to focus on how I would get Akainu alone long enough to get my revenge. Searching through my maps, I pulled out a blueprint of what a typical jailhouse would look like including upgrades for those with devil fruit abilities. Now every Island is different but with this I could get a rough sense of the layout and plan out my moves and only make a few adjustments when I get a hold of the actual blueprints for Martaken's jailhouse. Hopefully it wouldn't be too different, I hate to have nights of perfect planning go to waste.

_**xXx**_

"Is anyone else concerned about Luffy's behavior lately?" Usopp asked the sitting at the kitchen counter.

"What you mean Usopp?" Nami replied.

"Well he's just been acting strangely, I mean he's still laughing and playing around but now it seems forced. It's almost like he hates being around us and finds games annoying."

"Yeah, the other day asked to borrow some my supplies and I asked what he wanted them for and he got angry and said it was none of my business and left." Chopper said from beside Usopp, his eyes starting to tear up.

"That doesn't sound like Captain-san at all."

"Right you are Robin-chwan, what do you think has Luffy so unlike himself? Oi, Moss head you talked to him, do you know what's going on?"

"Not a damn clue, All I got was one angry captain. I bet you though it has something to do with our next stop."

"Why do you say that Zoro-san?" Brooke asked sipping his tea.

"I've been watching him and the closer we get to Martaken the more on edge he seems to be and his late nights are becoming longer and more frequent."

"I didn't know Luffy stayed up at night." Usopp said.

"That's because he's sneaky and comes back before anyone wakes. Even if he doesn't he always had an explanation. I caught him sneaking back one night, he said he was just getting something to drink but he wasn't coming from the kitchen and when I went to check nothing was touched. After that I kept an eye on him, I don't know where he goes on the ship but there are some nights where he disappears completely and that's only when we dock on island with the Marine base."

"Just like we were a few nights ago! You don't think he's sneaking into the Marine bases, do you?" Nami said.

"I hope not, but it's not like he'll answer us honestly if we just ask him. If we want to know what's going on we'll have to figure out where he goes to at night, we do that and he'll have no choice but to tell us the truth." Zoro said.

"All right, but we'll have to work fast if your hunch is correct we will only have a few more days before whatever he's planning gets put into action." Nami said.

"Let's hope whatever it is it isn't as bad as I fear it is." Zoro grimly replied.

_**xXx**_

It was the night before we arrive .at Martaken. The sun had just set as the island came into view and Nami had declared it to dark a sail anymore so they stopped for the night, much to Luffy's disappointment. Two days and they haven't got any closer to finding Luffy's secret room. It wasn't an overly large ship, it was bigger than the Merry but it didn't hold many rooms that were to be used for something. Zoro sighed, popping the joints his neck. He had watch duty tonight, taking over for Luffy who insisted that he take watch for the third day in a row. Since they were so close to the island Luffy had insisted on taking over all watch duties and kept a much closer eye on all of them it was a struggle but Zoro finally got Luffy to agree to go to bed and let Zoro takeover. He and the cook was supposed to make one final effort to find the room tonight but, seeing as how Luffy had suddenly gotten all clingy, Sanji was incapacitated so Zoro was on his own.

He wasn't too worried about anything attacking them, using his haki he'd be able to detect any threat and eliminate them before anything happened so he felt safe sneaking below deck to continue his search. They had covered most of the ship except for a couple of rooms down by the docking area. Whenever anyone went close to them Luffy would somehow be there to whisk them away on some random errand. So, being the naturally suspicious person he was, it was the first place Zoro checked. Bypassing the docking rooms, Zoro checked Usopp and Franky's room thoroughly, trying to find any secret rooms. Finding none he made his way back towards the figurehead, checking where they kept the spare wood to repair the ship. After only finally wood and ammunition, Zoro leaned against the capstan, trying with all his might to figure out where Luffy could be hiding. This was the one area where the captain had steered everyone away from time and time again but the only things down here with the workshops, the spare room, and docking systems that all held the water, except for… "Dock number four." Zoro muttered.

Doc number four was the only one that didn't lead to a waterway. With no real purpose at the moment Franky had built in a hardwood floor that could easily be removed should the need arise. If Zoro thought about it, it would make perfect sense for Luffy to use Doc number four as his private room. The only time anyone came down here was for battle or deep-sea exploration, never on a daily basis. Standing in front of the door, Zoro didn't bother trying to open it knowing it would be locked. Instead he pulled out the lock picking kit, courtesy of Nami (for a hefty price of course) and knelt in front of the door. He could have just as easily sliced it open but Franky wouldn't be too pleased that Zoro needlessly damaged his ship, that, and he didn't want Luffy to find out Zoro had been stooping around. With a satisfying click, the door swung open with a gentle push. Putting the kit away, Zoro stepped inside the room and lit the lamp he found just beside the door. Thoroughly confused at first by what he saw, it looked to be just maps and old newspaper clippings, but as he looked closer a cold dread started to wash over him as he slowly put the pieces together.

"My God Luffy, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kill him." Whipping around, Zoro spotted Luffy casually leaning against the door, decked out from head to toe in black. Formfitting leather jacket, tight jeans, knee-high boots with a slight heel to them, obviously to easily conceal a blade, all pulled together with leather gloves. His straw hat nowhere in sight.

"I thought you were sleeping, is everything alright?"

"Cut the crap Zoro! We are both too smart for pretenses." Luffy barked. Standing straight, Zoro drew a deep breath and stared Luffy in the eye and spoke one word: "why?"

"Isn't it obvious? That man killed my brother, would've killed me too if it wasn't for Jimbe. Sometimes I wish he had." Zoro didn't have a response for that so he remain silent waiting patiently for him to continue. "That man, Admiral Akainu, took innocent lives, he cut down his own men without a second thought and they praise him as a hero because he took down the son of Gold Roger, wiping out the bloodline of the famous pirate King. Akainu is a murderer and needs to be disposed of."

"And you're the man whose gonna do it? Even if you were to succeed killing him would only get the full force of the Marines on our tail, hunting us restlessly and possibly getting everyone killed! Could you really live with yourself if that happened?"

"That's not going to happen Zoro, nobody's going to die except for Akainu and he will die whether you like it or not."

"I'm sorry Luffy but I can't let you do this." Zoro said, unsheathing his sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Zoro, that'd be mutiny and i will have to do something about that." Luffy replied, taking a few steps into the room.

"As the first mate I have a duty to ensure the safety of the crew take over responsibility if the Captain is unfit to do so, and you Luffy aren't fit to lead us anymore."

"If you're serious about stopping me from you'll need to go all out. I won't let anyone interfere with my plans, not even you."

"So be it." Zoro said, placing wado between his teeth before he charged at Luffy. Luffy dodged his first attack and landed a good kick to Zoro's abdomen before jumping out of the way of Zoro's swords.

"C'mon Zoro, you can do better than that." Luffy mocked swiping at Zoro's legs.

"You're my friend, I don't want to hurt you if I don't have to." Zoro replied charging forward again.

"What a shame, because I do." Luffy said, ducking Zoro's blade and slamming against his chest. "You may be my closest and most trusted friend but I'm too far gone to be saved. Akainu will die by my hand and it will all be over. I'm sorry it had to come to this but I can't stop now, I just can't." Luffy whispered, a lone tear slide down his cheek as he withdrew the 9 inch dagger from Zoro's chest.

"Lu…ffy." Zoro gasps out, clutching his chest as he fell to the floor.

"You'll probably die, if not by heavy blood loss then by the poison inside my dagger. It might be difficult for Chopper to create an antidote since the poison contains three different types of snake venom. That is if they find you in time." Luffy said, cleaning his blade.

"Luffy…" Zoro coughed, taking in a ragged breath. "How could you… Do this? We're friends, nakama I thought… I thought that meant something."

"I was utterly alone for two years, aside from Rayleigh of course but he doesn't count, when I was in training I had a lot of time to think. I thought about the war, our fight with Kuma, how we were all scattered across the ocean and I was the only one to make it to Marine Ford despite some major's setbacks. The more I thought about how I was alone in saving my brother the more I realized how much I despise each and every one of you. None of you were there when I needed you the most and no matter how hard I couldn't bring myself to forgive you." Luffy sneered, leaning over Zoro to look him in the eye.

"We tried to get to you. From the second I woke up all i did was try and when I heard from Mihawk that Ace died right before your eyes I doubled my effort to reach you."

"Well it wasn't good enough! I had hundreds of people, powerful people, on my side and all I kept thinking about was wishing I had my crew and I would've ended sooner. But none of you were there and Ace died. I love you all like family, but I can't stand to be around any of you anymore. If you survive tonight, you'll be the captain because I'm done with this crew. Goodbye Zoro, it's been fun." Luffy said, placing a gentle kiss to Zoro's cheek before stepping over his body and leaving Zoro alone.

_**xXx**_

The space is a lot bigger than the blueprint suggest but I finally found the room where he's sleeping in. Thanks to my oh so loyal first mate I've had to put my plan in action sooner than I would've liked but it couldn't be helped and it had to be done. Stretching my arms, I slowly lowered myself into Akainu's room and made my way to the side of his bed. Gently placing my bag on the floor, I went through it until I found the glass bottle and syringe containing liquid sea won't kill him, at least not right away, but it will leave him imobile long enough for me to have a little fun before I finally kill him. Extracting the right amount, I pulled out my rag soaked in chloroform and covered his mouth and nose as I plunged the needle into his neck. As expected he awoke with a start and tried to sit up but the chloroform and see Stone were taking effect so I easily held him down with one arm. "Easy there Akainu , you're not going anywhere."

"Who are you? What do you want?"Akainu asked as I removed the rag.

"What, you don't recognize me? I'm hurt."

"Straw hat."

"That's right, it's been a while hasn't it? How's Marine life treating you? Grandpa still giving you a hard time?"

"You are a fool for coming here straw hat. There is no way you can escape what purpose do you have for being here?"

"My purpose, huh? You,Akainu, killed my brother. The only family that matter to me and for that you will pay." I told him, pulling the sheets from his body.

"Please. He was a pirate, the cursed son of Gold Roger he deserved to die." Akainu replied a smirk on his face.

"Enough!" I shouted, punching him in the face. "No one deserves death when the crime is simply being born. Ace was a good man. He may have been a pirate but he never hurt an innocent soul but all you people cared about was who his father was for that you condemned him to die."

"Gold Roger was a vile man, his death alone caused hundreds of pirates to roam the sea. We couldn't let his offspring live and cause more destruction and that is why he had to die, same as you." Akainu said, trying to lift his arms.

"Don't strain itself, it won't work." I replied stepping on his hand as I climbed onto the bed, straddling Akainu's waist.

"What did you do to me?"

"Well aside from the chloroform I injected you with a mixture of liquid seastone and a paralytic drug which is currently destroying your nervous system. I wouldn't want you going anywhere before I had my fun, now would we?" I explained, pulling out my dagger hidden in my boot. "So let's get started."

_**xXx**_

"Are you sure you should really be here Zoro? Wouldn't it have been better for you to stay in the ship to rest and wait for Luffy there?" Usopp asked running down the hall alongside Zoro and Sanji.

"No, I need to be here. I was so close before, if I can just talk to him I know I can get him to change his mind." Zoro replied, instinctually clenching of the bandage around his chest.

"Look marimo, usually I don't care what you do and I know you had a lot worse happen to you but Usopp's right. The blade was inches from your heart, you're lucky to be alive."

"Would you two just drop it! I already heard all this before. There is no way I can just sit back and wait while Luffy is on his way to making the biggest mistake of his life." Rounding the corner, they ducked into a side room as a dozen Marines ran past.

"Why don't we just take a moment to think this through. I mean, how do we even know he's here? It is Luffy, he could have gotten distracted and isn't even here. I would rather like to avoid running into Mister magma if I don't have to." Usopp said.

"Which is why we have to find Luffy now before he gets any further." Zoro replied, checking if the coast was clear

"That won't be an issue anymore. We're too late."

"What are you talking about San…ji…" Usopp trailed off as his eyes landed on the bed where Akainu's prone and bloody form lay. The blade still embedded in his head.

"I don't believe it…Luffy did this? I- I think I'm going to be sick."

"Keep it together Usopp. We still got a find Luffy. Call the others and let them know what's happening I'm going on ahead."

"And where are you going moss head? I doubt Luffy told you what he was going to do next." Sanji stated, turning away from the bed.

"No but he didn't have to. Think about it. If you had just killed the man that you had been obsessing over for two years and had cut all ties to your nakama what would you do next?"

"Come on Zoro, you don't really think he'd do _that_ do you?"

"There are a lot of things that I didn't think he would do but that's in the past. So if you want any chance of still saving him tell Nami to bring the ship to the other shore. If I know him like I think I do I know exactly where he's going to be"

"and that would be…"

"The cemetery."

_**xXx**_

Jumping down from the fence surrounding the cemetery shouldn't have been so difficult but because of good old Akainu everything was taking a lot longer and being much more painful than it should. Even after everything that bastard still had enough strength to knock me down a peg. All well, he's dead now. That's the only thing that matters. I hope everyone will be all right, it's going to get much harder for them after this. They brought it on themselves really, if they just stayed out of my business and left everything alone they could have kept sailing on as before. Those fools. Now the Marines will blame the entire crew for my actions when they had nothing to do with it. Oh well, they probably be blamed anyway whether they showed up or not. But they're a tough bunch so they'll be all right. Stopping at the top of the hill (which was a cliff overlooking the ocean), I took a moment to stare out across the open sea. The sun was just barely peaking up over the horizon, painting the sky with pink and orange hues that brought me back to my childhood. Ace and I used to sit upon the cliffs back home to watch the sun t rise every day. Just me and him. I didn't know how much I missed that time together until we met up years later and traveled through Alabasta together. That night we watched the sunset just like when we were kids and it was us against the world. I love that feeling.

It's been two years since aces death but that all-consuming agony hasn't lessened and every sunrise without him makes the pain were worse. And yet the sunlight doesn't hurt, this sunrise makes me happy. Maybe because Akainu will never see it. Maybe it's because this one will be the last sunrise of I'll see without knowing Ace won't see it. Perhaps it marks the end of a life filled by revenge and laced with a now healing pain. Whatever the reason, I'm glad I thought.

"Luffy!" Damn. I was hoping to avoid see them, it would've made this easier. Turning around, I saw my crew running towards me, Zoro in the lead. Of course being stabbed with a poisonous blade when stop him, he's far too strong.

"Hello everyone. Lovely morning isn't it?"

"How could you Luffy! I saw it… There was so much blood! It was everywhere! How could you Luffy, how could you!" Usopp shouted, fighting back his tears.

"Cutting right to the chase huh? No hello or good morning. How rude"

"Cut the crap and answer him." Sanji yelled.

"There is a dark side to everyone. Nobody's all good or all bad, the world's not all black and white. Is that part and everybody that drives them to take a life, Whether or not they show it is up to them."

"That is an answer. Just tell us why. I didn't see what happened but the way Usopp and Sanji are reacting I know what has to be bad. The tell us why?" I came from Nami I think. It could have been Chopper, it's kinda hard to concentrate but I really don't care either way.

"This whole revenge business is so unlike you, what made you do it." _Stop_.

"Luffy-san is all so confusing, help us understand." _Stop_.

"Yo Luffy-bro, we get that he killed your brother but taking his life won't bring Ace back. Was it really worth going against your beliefs for the sake of revenge?"

"**Enough**!" I hollered activating my conquerors haki. Using it meant I was serious but was no real threat to them. It wouldn't have worked anyway, their wills are-hoops. Spoke too soon as downwind chopper. I guess he was shocked by appearance, maybe even a little afraid of me. Fear weakens ones will if its not strong enough you can be affected by the simplest haki. Anyway, where was I… "Why, why, why? I'm so sick of hearing that! You of all people, Nami should understand! Akainu killed my brother right before my very eyes! The entire war took my whole family for me and they wasn't gonna let that go unpunished."

"But you had us. Even though were not related I still like to think of us as a family, a dysfunctional one but a family nonetheless." Usopp said, gently cradling chopper in his arms.

"It's not the same thing! It's just not." My legs were to hold me any longer, and I fell to my knees.

"You're hurt Luffy. Let's go back to the ship, will fix you up and we can properly talk things through." Zoro said walking forward.

"Stay back!" I yelled, join the gun from the waistband of my pants.

"Easy Luffy, everything is going to be okay. Just put the gun down."

"No, it's not okay. Nothing will ever be okay. I killed someone and now they are going to hunt you down and Tilly catch every single one of you because of it. And for that I am so so sorry, but it's over now. I wish you all the best of luck on accomplishing your goals and I hope you guys have a long and happy life despite of what has happened here tonight. You're the captain now Zoro, keep them safe. That's an order." And with that I placed the gun underneath my chin and pulled the trigger.

**Two weeks later**

" Oi marimo, everything set up. The ready whenever you are." Sanji called, before disappearing into the forest. Zoro let out a bone weary sigh and stood up from his spot on the thousand sunny. The days after Luffy's suicide were filled with fighting and nights of crying. Luffy's body had been placed in close nest, that way everyone could mourn his death and privacy and still maintain watch duty. Nami and Robin tried going through his things and put everything together but every item they picked up reminded them upon memories with Luffy and they would start crying. Eventually Zoro and up kicking them out and doing it himself, but is better that way. The one last look at the figurehead, Zoro turned and headed towards the center of the island where everyone was waiting. It was quite a hike in he was thankful that he didn't get lost but it still took him a while and he let his mind wander over the details of Luffy's death. The bullet was made from sea stone which he had swiped from Z sometime after their fight. The Journal Zoro found amongst Luffy's low-lying display at all. And I only had his plan laid out and where he got the supplies that held his thoughts and accounts of all the days leading up to the final night. Who his writings, Zoro learned that he threatened to kill Jimbei the day he awoke from his coma and if it wasn't for Jimbei, Luffy would've kept pushing himself until his wounds opened up and killed him. Zoro also learned of Luffy's deadly battle with Mellagan, the poison man of impel down in its warden. If it wasn't for Ivankov, Luffy what has most certainly died in that prison but by then it was already too late. Mellagans venom had poisoned Luffy's mind and ace his death had damaged further, praying his hold and sanity. Luffy knew it too, he said in his last entry that he was no longer fit to be called Captain and whether his plan succeeded or not it is not going to buy the night. Zoro wasn't a doctor any new what wanting revenge was bike but things didn't have to end this way. This day should have been joyful not filled with sorrow.

"Zorooo… Do we… Do we have to do this…" Chopper cried, clutching a single Daisy between his hooves.

"Yes, it's what he would've wanted."

"Can you believe he found it best remark the pirate King's treasure, hidden away on the last island in the grand line. I hope you can see this, it's lovely." Nami said, staring up at the funeral pyre. Frankie had built a wooden casket for Luffy to lay in and Usopp had carved a simple design on it which resembled ocean waves. We had placed him atop of for blog standing on and so it would cradle the casket aboveground with stairs leading up to it. Behind him lay a mountain of treasure, just a third of the legendary one piece, with leave and garlands of flowers all along it with torches lined up beside it. We had dressed Luffy in his signature outfit of red vest, blue shorts and sandals along with gold Rogers Captain's jacket. It would've been something Luffy would've cherished.

"What about his hat? Shouldn't it be with him?" Robin asked, holding out his beloved straw hat.

"No." Zoro replied, taking it from her. "Luffy said that he wanted its return to Shanks, so that's what we're going to do."

"Sounds good. I guess we should get started." Sanji said, lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah, Brooke if you'd be so kind." Zoro motioned and Brooke began to play Binks no sake on his violin. One by one each member of the straw hats climbed the stairs to say their final farewells, each leaving a gift. Nami went up first and along with a flower she left behind a duplicate map of the grand mine with their course drawn out on it. Sanji went next in he gave Luffy his favorite food-meat of course. Usopp gave his own slingshot, Franky a mini iron pirate, Brooke a second recording of Binks no sake that the straw hats made (the first would be kept in a vault on the ship), Robin gave a children's book that she and Luffy used to read, and chopper gave a tiny pouch for the sakura blossoms. Now it was Zoro's turn and at each step brought them closer couldn't help remembering all the good times they shared and by the time he could look upon Luffy's now peaceful face, tears are flowing freely down Zoro's face.

"Luffy… I-I hope that… Can finally be happy, wherever you are and that you can find the peace that you never had. I-I I'm gonna miss you Luffy, so so much." Holding back his tears, Zoro removed his bandanna from his arm and wrapped it around Luffy's head before returning to the ground.

"Do it Usopp."

"Right." Picking up kabuto, Usopp aims for the casket. "S-special attack: Firebird star." As Luffy's body was burned in the straw hats cried, Zoro says something, it presence. Zoro wasn't spiritual but he knew without a doubt that Luffy was there with them and he was happy. He never would really leave them and he would want them to be happy and move on from the grief. Even in the end he cared more about the crews well-being more than his own. Wiping away his tears, Zoro looked towards the sky. He knew they'd be able to move on, if not for their own sake then for Luffy's. They were the Straw hat Pirates, loyal without fault and determined to live life the way they wanted. Luffy wouldn't have it any other way.

If I was discoveredIf I was discovered


End file.
